


Burning Desires

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [22]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is your secret? Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desires

**Burning Desires**

What's your secret?

Mine,

I can't tell.

But the moment of truth

is never revealed.

True love fleets away,

everlasting my burning desire for you.


End file.
